


September Drabbles

by oneofthreenerds



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, More specific warnings/tags in each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: This is for the September PTX Creator's Challenge (SePTXCC17 on Twitter). Each day of September has a different prompt.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Coffee

It was all Mitch needed in life. He wanted a fix as often as he dared. Too much would surely drive him insane, but at the very least, a dose in the morning, afternoon, and maybe even before bed, would be enough. Though to be honest, he probably had more than he safely should.

He loved the way it made him feel. Sometimes it would wake him up, and other times it was nice to bask in and relax with. But no matter what, it never failed to make him feel warm and fuzzy and happy. Maybe he was addicted, but that’s all right, it was worth it. 

He was, of course, talking about Scott’s love.


	2. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of blood and accidentally cutting one's hand

“OW! FUCK!” 

Mitch sat up from where he had been dozing on his bed, Scott’s cry startling him into full consciousness. He kicked his legs out from under the blankets, grabbed his phone, and hurried downstairs. “Scott? What happened? Where are you?”

Scott appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, holding his arms behind his back. “Uh, nothing. Everything’s fine! Don’t worry!”

Mitch moved closer to Scott, scanning the part of Scott he was allowed to see. He seemed to be intact, which was good, but who knew what he was up to. “You sure? That was a pretty loud scream.”

“I did not scream!” Scott seemed offended. 

“Yes, you did. Let me see your hands.”

“What? No!”

“Let me see the kitchen then.” Mitch started to move forward.

“No! Wait!” Scott reached out to stop Mitch from passing him. Mitch grabbed Scott’s wrists, turning them so he could examine Scott’s hands. They seemed to be okay. Except... Yep. Except for the cut on the heel of Scott’s hand. It didn’t seemed to be very deep, but it was bleeding. 

“What did you do, Scott.”

Scott mumbled something under his breath. 

“What was that?”  
“I was making you dinner,” Scott mumbled again, “and I cut myself by accident.”

“Scotty, honey.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. You’ve just been having a hard week and I wanted to do something for you and now I’ve made you worry and -” Mitch pushed up on his toes to press a soft kiss against Scott’s lips, shutting him up. 

“We can order in. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Mitch took Scott’s good hand and turned to lead him to the bathroom. 

“Mitchy?”

“Yeah, honey?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	3. Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Underwear

“Scotty! I’m going out to buy some groceries, okay? Anything else you need?” 

Scott smiled mischievously. This was the first time in weeks that he would be home alone. Perfect. “No, I’m good! Thanks!”

“Okay! I should be back around 4. I’ll pick up some wine on the way back.” 

Scott didn’t move as he listened to the garage door open. As soon as he was sure that Mitch had pulled out of the driveway, he bounded out of his room where he had been binge watching Beyonce videos. It was only 3 o’clock now, so he had an entire hour to carry out his awesome plan. 

He carefully cracked open the door to Mitch’s room before remembering that Mitch wasn’t home and he didn’t need to be careful. Pushing the door open the rest of the way, he took stock of everything in the room. 

The coats hanging in his room could stay, and so could the cute blouses and other various shirts that Mitch had in his closet. The pants, though. The pants had to go. He wasn’t quite sure where to hide them so Mitch wouldn’t find them, but he’d figure it out as he went. 

He carefully collected as many of Mitch’s pants as he could hold before leaving to find a good hiding place. He couldn’t hide them in his own room - Mitch would definitely check there first - and he didn’t want to fold them because Mitch would actually kill him in the most painful way possible for messing up his clothes. Maybe the guest room would do, though Mitch would probably check in there, too. 

Scott eventually decided to just go with the guest room anyway. Even if Mitch found them immediately, it was still funny. He made his way over to the spare bedroom, pushing the door open with his hip. He hung the pants up in the order he had picked them up, and then went back to Mitch’s room to collect the rest of them. When he finished, he settled back in bed to wait for Mitch to come home. 

At 4:17, he heard the garage door open again, and then a couple moments later, the door open. 

“I’m back, queen! I’m gonna go change into something comfier and then we can hang out, okay?”

Scott grinned to himself. “Okay!”

Mitch’s door opened and closed again. A beat of silence passed. Then. “SCOTT RICHARD.”

Scott’s grin grew. Mission accomplished.


	4. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Moment

Scott hadn’t always been in love, he didn’t think. 

Maybe he had. Honestly, he couldn’t remember not being in love. Maybe it wasn’t a romantic type of “in love” at the beginning, but you could be platonically in love with people, right? He didn’t know, but it sounded good, so he was going to stick with that. 

But he didn’t remember a time where he wasn’t entirely in love with Mitch, platonically or not. There was no moment that stood out to him that told him “oh guess what. You love your best friend. Have fun dealing with that.” All he knew was one day, there was more behind his touches, more behind the words, more behind his glances toward Mitch. 

It terrified him, to be completely honest. What he and Mitch already had was amazing. They were so comfortable with each other, always hanging out, always laughing. He really didn’t want to jeopardise that with anything as silly as feelings. 

He would survive. He had been. Yeah, sure, every night was spent planning dramatic, drawn out storylines about how Mitch would melt into his arms and they would be happy and in love forever. But real life didn’t work like that. Real life meant sacrifices. Scott was more than willing to love his Mitch from afar if it meant that he could keep Mitch by his side. 

And maybe, just maybe, there would be a time where he looked back on this moment, Mitch tucked securely against his side, and laughed about how dramatic he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just curious. How old do you think Scott is?


	5. Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just going to pretend that LA has an Insomnia Cookies, okay? For those of you who don't have it, it's a cookie store that's open until 3am and has fresh cookies at all hours. I don't know why LA doesn't have one. You'd think there were plenty of rich people and college students willing to buy cookies in the middle of the night.

Scott sighed in relief as he finally finished the last take of the new song they were recording. He pushed the door of the recording studio open, smiling at the sight of Mitch slumped down on the couch scrolling on his phone. “Hey babe, ready to go?”

Mitch seemed to blink awake, looking blearily up at Scott as he crossed the small room to stand in front of Mitch. “We’re leaving?” Scott nodded. “Okay. Let me get my bag and charger.” 

Scott carefully watched Mitch stumble up and gather his stuff, almost overbalancing when he swung his bag up onto his shoulder. Scott pressed a hand at the small of Mitch’s back as they made their way out to the car, both to steady Mitch and finally hold him again after recording all day. 

Seeing Mitch sleepily clamber into the car reminded Scott of just how late it was. They had eaten dinner almost seven hours ago, when they had been making their way to the studio. Scott heard his stomach grumble at the realisation, and blushed when Mitch raised an eyebrow at him. “Stop it. I’m hungry, okay?”

“Well, it’s too late for food now. It is time for bed.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll get you home to your bed. Don’t worry.” Scott climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car. He had said that he would take Mitch home, but he hadn’t said that he wouldn’t take a detour. Mitch probably wouldn’t approve of this logic, but he was already dozing in the passenger seat, so he didn’t get a say. 

Scott pulled into the driveway of Insomnia Cookies, and parked next to the door, leaving the car running as he got out. He would be back out soon, and he didn’t want Mitch to lose the AC the car was providing. 

When Scott back to the car, holding the warm boxes of cookies, Mitch was looking around dazedly. 

“Why did we stop? I want to go home, Scott.”

“We’re going there next. I just wanted cookies.” Scott held the box of cookies aloft as proof. 

“Cookies?”

“Mmhm. And they’re freshly baked. Still warm.”

Mitch looked conflicted, gnawing at his lip, before reaching out for the box. “What kind did you get?”

“Um. Chocolate and snickerdoodle.”

“Fuck yes,” Mitch flipped open the lid, immediately reaching in to grab one. “You’re forgiven for stopping.”

“Oh, good. I was wondering how I would survive without that knowledge.”

“Shut up before I take it back.”

Scott buckled his seatbelt and shifted into drive, “Yes, Ma’am. Taking you home now.”

“Good.”


	6. Soothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Soothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for body image issues

Scott stared despondently down at his stomach, poking at the rolls that formed when he sat down. He had been working so hard in the gym. He went almost every day when they weren’t on tour. Yeah maybe he should cut back on the drinking - it definitely didn’t help - but he wished that he could show more progress. Maybe he would start going to the gym more, doing more ab workouts. He’d look into it to see if they offered any classes. He sighed again. This was his fault for letting himself get so lax while they were on tour. He had never had super defined abs but this was just disappointing. He needed to eat less unhealthy shit and just eat less in general. That would be a good start. Maybe one of those calorie counting apps would help him get it under control.

~

Mitch watched as Scott spiralled deeper into his own head. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but the sad stare gave him enough of a clue. He stood up from the chair in front of the makeup lights and made his way over to Scott. “Hey, Scotty. You doing alright there?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“I’m fine, Mitch,” Scott finally look up to meet Mitch’s eyes. This was not reassuring. Scott’s eyes were slightly red, as if he were trying to hold back tears.

“Honey. What’s wrong? What’s going on in that head of yours?” Mitch settled down on the couch next to Scott, wrapping his hands around Scott’s and pulling them into his own lap.

“I just feel like I’m not making any progress. My stomach is still so squishy even though I’ve been working and working on this forever. And I know I’m eating too much and I need to start cutting back, especially on beer and all the sugary shit that we’ve been eating. But I’ve just been working so hard and I’m not making any progress.”

Mitch shushed Scott gently, leaning Scott back until he was lying down on the couch. He let go of Scott, ignoring how Scott suddenly drew back into himself, and resituated himself so that he was lying down next to Scott, with his head at stomach level. 

“You’re doing amazingly, sweetheart. You’re so strong and tough. You don’t need huge muscles to prove that. You’re doing just fine.” Mitch paused to press a kiss to Scott’s stomach. “And you’re not exactly slacking, Scotty. You’re working so hard and you do have a lot of muscle. Just cuz you don’t have the body-builder type body doesn’t mean you’re not doing well.” Another kiss. “I love you just the way you are. You’re so amazing and strong, baby.” Mitch tilted his head back to meet Scott’s eyes. “Plus, your tummy is the perfect pillow.”

Scott cracked a reluctant smile, pulling Mitch up so he could tuck his head into Mitch’s neck. Mitch smiled softly; Scott didn’t believe him right now, but that was okay. Mitch would always be there to remind him that he was perfect.


	7. Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Pocket

“Let’s go in here!” Kirstie yanked on Mitch’s arm to lead him into the store they were passing, almost pulling him off balance. 

“Kirst. This is a prom dress store. It’s February.” Mitch looked around at all the long, sparkly dress. He didn’t really understand why girls liked these. He personally preferred light, flowy dresses, and these all seemed so tight and restricting. 

“I know, I know. But it’s never too early to start thinking about prom. Some girls already have their dresses. I’m just looking around to see if I like anything. I’m not gonna buy anything today.” Kirstie bounced down the isles of dresses. “Can you help me find something that looks good?”

“Uh. Sure. I’ll do my best.”

Mitch followed Kirstie around the store, providing opinions on the dresses Kirstie held out at him. After a while, they had accumulated a couple different options and Kirstie headed to a dressing room to try them on. Mitch sat down outside the cubicle and pulled out his phone. 

“MITCH!” Mitch was startled out of scrolling through Twitter, almost dropping his phone.

“Are you okay? Do you need help?” Mitch scrambled to his feet.

“NO. MITCH. IT HAS POCKETS.”


	8. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly for Morg. She had an amazing day today and I couldn't be happier for her.

“I can take the next person here!”

Mitch walked up to the cashier, pulling out his wallet as he went. 

“Oh, hey Mitch! Your usual?” the barista asked cheerfully. 

“Uh. Extra espresso shot today, I think. Thank you.”

“Oh no! Too much homework?” the barista tapped away at the screen in front of him. 

“Yeah. My composition prof isn’t giving us a break, but hey, at least it’s fun.”

“That’s good! And it’ll be $3.37 today.” Mitch handed over his credit card, thanking everything that he had a job and could afford overpriced coffee. That was the life of a college student; always being screwed over by overpriced college food. 

The barista pulled a cup off the stack next to him, writing down the order. “It’ll be ready soon. Have a great day, Mitch!”

“Thanks. You, too.”

He didn’t have to wait very long, quickly collecting his precious coffee and turning to leave. As he did every day, he turned the coffee cup in his hand until he found the messy handwriting spelling out his name. _Have a great day, baby. I love you._ Mitch glanced back over his shoulder, catching Scott’s eye and getting a beaming smile. Mitch smiled softly back, blowing a kiss, before pushing open the door. 

This was the best part of every morning.


	9. Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Fruit

Scott pushed the bedroom door open. 

Mitch sat up in bed, “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. The offspring is okay. Just hungry.”

“Offspring?”

“Well. Technically. Would you prefer spawn?” Scott climbed back into bed, pulling Mitch back down with him.

“Ew. No.”

“Brood?”

“It is 2 in the morning. How are you coming up with these?”

“Progeny?”

“Hoying.” 

Scott grinned. “I got it! Fruit of our loins!” 

“Go the fuck to sleep, Scott.”


	10. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Dance

It had always been an elaborate dance. A push and pull between being too close and not close enough. 

Whenever they pulled away, fans would notice and start asking questions. That was stressful and unpleasant. _Where’s Scott. Why aren’t you with Mitch. Mitch, go collect your boy. Scott, go home._

When they grew too close, the fans would start analysing absolutely everything. _Heart eyes Grassi! Scott is being so touchy! Scomiche is fucking real._

It was a stressful dance. One that required actual thought to make sure they could stay balanced. Especially once they starting moving toward a relationship. Then it was a dance to not be as obvious in public. At some level, they knew they were being too obvious, but they both agreed that they would not confirm anything. They liked that they had something to themselves, something that mattered to them so much.

Maybe someday, they could be completely open, but for now, they were okay with dancing this dance.


	11. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Messy

“Hey, Mitch, do you- whoaaaaaaa. What happened in here?” Scott stared incredulously at the clothes strewn everywhere in Mitch’s room. “Did a tornado hit your closet?” 

Mitch’s head poked out from around the door of his closet. “Just doing some reorg. Did you need something?”

Scott carefully picked his way through the piles of clothes over to Mitch’s side. “Just wondering if you wanted to go get coffee with me,” he murmured, pulling Mitch into a hug.

Mitch wrapped his arms around Scott, tilting his head up and resting his chin against Scott’s chest. “Can you postmates it? I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“Okay, I can do that,” Scott didn’t move. 

“Scott, you promised me coffee. You can’t just take it away from me now.”

“Okay, okay, give me a sec.” Scott pulled Mitch more securely against him with one arm and unlocked his phone with the other. He tapped through the app, ordering the same coffee they got everyday, before tucking his phone in his pocket and wrapping his now free arm around Mitch.

After a moment, Mitch pulled out of Scott’s arms. Scott reluctantly let his arms drop, pouting at Mitch. “I really need to get my closet sorted out, Scotty. We can cuddle later.”

“Can I stay and watch? I won’t make a sound, I promise.”

“Scott, I don’t think you’re physically capable of shutting up.”

Scott pouted again. “Mitchy, please?”

“Fine, fine. You can stay. Only because I like you.”

“I love you, too, Mitchy.”


	12. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Strong

_Stay strong. Don’t cry._

Mitch watched as Scott waved through the car window. He had never really minded that Scott was a year above him, but now he _hated_ it. 

_It’s gonna be okay. You’ll see him in a couple months._

Mitch wrapped his arms around his body, feeling strangely cold on the humid August day. 

_Don’t cry. Don’t you dare cry._

His anchor was leaving. Maybe they hadn’t been as close as of late, but Scott was still so important to him. He needed Scott. 

_He’s gonna be so happy. He’s going to change the world._

Mitch abruptly turned and ran inside Scott’s house. He just needed to be in Scott’s room one more time before it wasn’t _Scott’s room_ anymore. 

_It’s gonna be okay. He’s coming back. Don’t cry._

He burrowed into Scott’s bed, shoving his face into Scott’s pillow. He reached up to wrap his arms around the pillow, pulling it closer to him.

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t fucking cry._

He was so proud of Scott. He was going off to do what he loved. 

_Deep breaths. In and out._

It was only four months. He go without seeing Scott for four months, right? They could talk every day. It wouldn’t be that long. And he was planning on going with Scott next year, if he could make it into USC. They would be okay.

_Stay strong. Don’t cry._


	13. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Temptation

Mitch pushed open the door to his room, already swinging his backpack off his shoulders. He sighed heavily, stepping into the room and dropping the bag next to his desk. 

“You okay, Mitchy?” Scott looked up from where he was lying on his bed. The lucky asshole didn’t have any classes on Thursday, so he had probably finished all his work for the day. 

Mitch sighed, “Yeah. I'm okay. Just tired.”

“When did you get back from the library last night? I didn't hear you come in.”

“I got back around one.”

“Mitchyyyyy. You need to sleep more. Come cuddle. We can take a nap.”

Mitch hesitated, “I really need to get some work done, though.”

“You can do it later. Nap now.” Scott held out a hand, beckoning toward Mitch. Mitch looked between his bag and Scott, debating if sleep was worth it. Scott pushed himself onto his elbows. “Come on, Mitch. You need rest. I’ll help you with your work later if you need it.”

Mitch relented, crossing the small room and clambering onto Scott’s bed. Scott sat up, catching Mitch in his arms, and then lay back down with Mitch. They adjusted slightly, getting as comfortable as the small dorm bed allowed. 

“You okay, Mitch?”

“Mmhm.”

“Okay, baby. Sleep now.”

Mitch nodded, nuzzling into Scott’s chest. He had assignments to do, but they could wait for a little bit. Scott was comfy and he really was tired. Scott would wake him up with time to do homework. It was okay to give in this time.


	14. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Second

Mitch watched the clock count down. There were only a couple minutes before midnight. Scott was somewhere, bustling around and unfortunately not holding Mitch. It was okay. Mitch would go and demand affection if Scott didn’t come back in a couple minutes.

Five minutes left. Mitch shut his phone off and tossed it on the couch cushion next to him. He was antsy and he wanted Scott to come back. Why was Scott all the way in the kitchen, messing around with something. He wanted Scott with him on the couch.

Mitch flung an arm out, searching for his phone. When he found it, he clicked the home button on his phone and brought it up to eye level. Still five minutes until midnight. Why was time passing so slowly? He was tired and he wanted Scott. He settled back onto the couch, resting his hands on his stomach and staring up at the ceiling.

He must have dozed off a little because the next thing he knew, he was being gathered up in a pair of strong arms. He opened his eyes slowly, helping Scott situate him in his lap. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of red on the coffee table. He turned, a smile overtaking his face at the sight of a bouquet of roses. 

He felt Scott’s fingers on his face, turning his head back to face Scott. A soft kiss was placed on his forehead.

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.”


	15. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Sharing

“Budge over.” Mitch nudged at Scott’s side with his hip. Scott leaned briefly into Mitch, but didn’t move. “Scott, scoot over.”

“But I was playing.” Scott pouted slightly up at Mitch. 

“If you don’t move, I’m just gonna sit on you.”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “You say that as if it’s a deterrent.”

Mitch pulled Scott’s hands away from the keyboard, holding Scott still as he settled in his lap. Dropping Scott’s hands, he contemplated what he wanted to play. Scott’s arms immediately wrapped around Mitch’s waist, holding him steady. 

Scott rested his chin on Mitch’s shoulder, “What are you gonna play?”

“Dunno yet. Maybe some Glière or Satie.”

“I like the Satie. Play that one.”

Mitch smiled. It was moments like these, little domestic moments with Scott, that made his life just that much brighter.


	16. Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Bag

“OH MY GOD. LOOK AT THIS!” Scott grabbed the bag from where it had been resting against one of the lounge chairs. “IT’S A BIG FUCKIN’ TOTE BAG!”

Everyone watched as Scott giggled over the bag, smiling to themselves. Their boy was always a bundle of energy and especially here, away from the stress of LA and work. He was getting the chance to relax and recharge. Plus, his energy was infectious. There was no way to avoid smiling when Scott was bouncing around like this. They were all just glad he seemed to be perking up. 

The last couple of weeks had been difficult. They were finishing up an album, figuring out a tour, holding auditions, and on top of that, Scott had been working on Superfruit music and still trying to keep everyone else around him happy. He had been exhausted, but this Hawaii trip had been a godsend for him. He was getting to relax (and tan like he had always dreamed of). Yeah, things with Mitch were a little strange, but they could get through it. They always did. 

For now, they were perfectly happy to watch Scott to giggle over the bag and laugh along with him.


	17. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Sister

Lindsay glanced at the couch, before making eye contact with Lauren and Jessa. She nodded toward the kitchen, grabbing her empty glass as she stood up. A couple moments later, the two other girls got up to follow her. 

“Do you see them?” Lindsay demanded as soon as they were out of hearing range. All three both turned to look back at the couch. Scott had somehow managed to curl all six feet of him sideways on the loveseat, with his head on Mitch’s lap. Mitch had one arm thrown over Scott, and the other in Scott’s hair. Both of Scott’s hands were wrapped around Mitch’s arm, stroking softly. “Do you see this!”

As they watched, Scott mumbled something to Mitch. Mitch smiled and leaned in closer to Scott to answer. Whatever Mitch had said caused a small pout to appear on Scott’s face, and Mitch leaned down again to press a soft kiss to Scott’s forehead. 

The girls all glanced at each other. Their idiot brothers needed to sort themselves out soon, or they’d be forced to step in. They would give them a couple more months, but after that, all bets were off. This was getting ridiculous.


	18. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ela Bella

Mitch had always thought that Scott’s eyes looked like the sky. 

When he was happy, they would be such a clear, perfect blue. They’d sparkle and shine like a cloudless summer day and Mitch would fall a little bit more in love.

When he was sad, they would cloud over, becoming duller, darker. Sometimes the cloud would break and tears would fall, but Mitch would always make sure to be there for his Scott. 

Sometimes, though, sometimes Scott would get angry. The bright blue skies would turn black with stormy clouds, moments of passion flashing across a dark face. Furious tears would spill down a closed off face. Angry words would be thrown without a thought of where they landed.

It had been a long time since Mitch had seen anything but the storm.


	19. Multiple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Multiple

Mitch was _tired_. 

He had spent the last couple of months watching Scott parade around with boys. He didn’t know if it was better or worse that it had been multiple different boys. On one hand, that meant that he didn’t have to deal with the reality of Scott having a boyfriend that would be brought on tour and always be around at official functions. On the other hand, it meant he had to see the people who would never appreciate Scott the way he was supposed to be appreciated. 

He had been here for Scott from the very beginning. He knew what Scott needed far better than any of those other boys. Would they know when Scott needed to be pulled out of his thoughts? Would they know when Scott needed to slow down and think more?

No. They wouldn’t.

They didn’t even stay for more than two nights. They _maybe_ knew about Scott’s desires and kinks, at most. They would never know anything more than that. 

Maybe that was Mitch’s problem. He had been around too long. He didn’t have the novelty or the anonymity of a boy in a bar. He knew Scott too well. 

The masochistic part of his brain kept bringing up the image of what they would look like together, how well they would fit. He would be able to love Scott so much better than any of the boys. But would their friendship be able to survive that?

If that was the alternative, he would take what he had. He would rather be Scott’s best friend, sister even, than be a boy Scott talked to once and then never saw again. Scott was too important to him. 

He would stay to the side and do his best to smile in the mornings.


	20. Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Sandwich

“Is a hot dog a sandwich?”

“Scott.”

“Yeah?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Scott looked affronted. “I’m just asking if a hot dog is a sandwich!”

“Of course it’s not. It’s a fucking hot dog.”

“But it _is_ a piece of meat on bread.” Both boys swung around to look at Kirstie. “Technically sandwiches are just a filling surrounded by bread.”

“But the bread is connected at the bottom, so it’s not the same as a sandwich,” Kevin joined in. 

“But subs are considered sandwiches and their bread is connected.”

“Sure, but subs have more lunch-meat like meat and also they have cheese and other stuff.”

“That’s not true! I know someone who only has ham on their sub. And also you can put, like, meatballs on a sub and _that’s_ still a sub!”

“So according to your logic, if I put bread on either side of a dick, it would be a sandwich.”

“MITCH!” Kevin looked horrified, equally at Mitch and at Scott and Kirstie, who had immediately nodded and dissolved into giggles.

“You weren’t supposed to agree with me!”

“Sorry, sorry. But definitionally, it does make it a sandwich.” Scott tried to catch his breath.

“So is a hot dog a sandwich?” Kirstie tried to bring the conversation back to tour bus appropriate topics, before Esther yelled at them for talking about dicks. Again. 

“No! It’s a hot dog! It’s its own thing!”

“Guys,” Avi finally spoke up. “I don’t care what it is as long as I can eat it.”

A beat of silence passed. 

“So is a taco a sandwich?”

“SCOTT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an actual conversation that the Jamily had, like a week into knowing each other. This was literally the first time I had talked so some of the group. My dorm is weird.
> 
>  
> 
> Also. Shout out to my lil sis for being the one that only puts ham on her sub.


	21. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based extremely loosely on Hayao Miyazaki's Howl's Moving Castle

Mitch knew that as soon as he started falling, it was the end. No one that he knew of had ever survived a fall from heaven. As soon as you became a demon, you would ed up crashing to the Earth in a spray of sparks. 

The humans always thought they were pretty shooting stars and made pointless wishes. What good were wishes when they weren’t made directly in the presence of a demon. That wouldn’t keep them from barrelling into the earth below. 

So when Mitch started to fall, he resigned himself to a fiery death. 

In all of his wildest dreams, he never imagined that he would be caught. Yet here he was, held in the hands of a young boy. 

“What are you? Are you okay?” the boy asked. 

“I am a demon, and I am fine. Thank you for saving me from my death.”

“Death! I'm glad you didn't die!” The boy seemed horrified. “What’s your name?”

“I am Mitch. What is your name?” Mitch was growing tired, but this could end well. He would stay awake. 

“Oh! I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I’m Scott! Scott Hoying.”

Scott. A good name for a good boy. It was such a shame that Mitch was a demon. 

“Scott. Is there anything you desire?”

“Um. Well. I've always wanted a friend. The kids at school don't like me much. They say I'm weird.”

A friend. The sweet boy just wanted a friend. Mitch could do that, he could. 

“I can give you a friend, but I need something of yours in return. What are you willing to give me?”

“What do you want? I don't have much, but you can have it!” Scott’s face brightened. 

Mitch almost hated to say this, almost. He was a demon after all. “The best thing would be your heart, but if that is not acceptable, a prized possession is just as good.”

Scott looked conflicted. “If you take my heart, would I die?”

“No. It would continue to beat and keep you alive. I would just be responsible for taking care of it.”

“Oh, well in that case, you can have my heart!”

Mitch nodded his assent, melding into Scott. He tried to cut Scott’s heart out as gently and painlessly as possible, but he knew that the boy would still hurt. As soon as the heart was free, Mitch tumbled out of Scott. 

Scott dropped to his knees, hands on his chest, coughing. Mitch rose shakily onto his new feet, his body changing to fulfil the deal. He held a hand out to Scott, his other hand on his own chest. He could feel two heartbeats; Scott’s heart carefully nestled against his own. 

“Mitch?” Scott looked up at him, taking his hand.

“Yes, Scott?” Mitch pulled him onto his feet, stumbling slightly when Scott stood.

“I’m glad you’re gonna be my friend.”


	22. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Lucky

I know I’m lucky. 

I have the incredible honour of being one of your best friends, your confident. I know that you have my back no matter what and I hope you know that I have yours. 

I know I’m lucky.

I’ve celebrated with you for all of your successes and comforted you on all your failures. I’ve been here for all the ups and downs. 

I know I’m lucky.

But knowing I’m lucky doesn’t change the fact that I want more. I want to be more than a best friend. I want to be the person who gets to wake up next to you in the mornings. I want to be able to kiss you and pull you against me whenever I want to. I want to be your other half.

I know I’m lucky.

I know I shouldn’t push you. I know pushing will only end with you shutting down and could end up with me being shut out. I know I couldn’t bear being apart from you. You’re my one and only. 

I know I’m lucky. 

I’ll be here whenever you need me. I will support you no matter what. I love you unconditionally.

Maybe someday I’ll be even luckier.


	23. Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Plastic

Human brains were plastic. He learned that in psych in junior year. Brains were amazing in their ability to relearn. People could lose parts of their brain and still relearn the functions that they had lost. 

He had lost part of him, one of the most fundamental parts of him. Maybe it wasn’t a physical part of him, but the pain felt just as real. At least people who had to get lobotomies had painkillers; he had nothing but the realisation that the room next to his would be empty forever. 

Maybe he could relearn. Brains were plastic, right? Maybe he could find a different way to continue on, without his other half there next to him. Maybe he could. 

He had to. 

Maybe he would learn well enough so when he saw him again, with _him_ by his side, he would be okay. He wouldn’t need to shut himself in his room for the rest of the month, all of their friends trying to check on him. He didn’t want to go through that all again.

He didn’t want to learn to live without him, but maybe he could, if just for their friends. He could do it. Humans brains were amazing.


	24. Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24:Turn

Everyone around Scott was getting married. They were reaching their 30s, and one after another, they were pairing off and tying the knot. 

Scott was a good friend. He went to every single wedding. He brought gifts and did his rounds. He danced with the brides and the grooms. He took advantage of free champagne and got a little too drunk. 

Though maybe the drunkenness was more due to the fact that he went to every single wedding alone. 

He had missed his chance. He knew he had. He was reminded at every single wedding he went to. The platinum band on Mitch’s finger taunted him, forcing him to recall every time he could have said something but backed down. 

He almost hated that Mitch went; it would have been so much easier to bear if he didn't have to see Mitch at all of the weddings. But Mitch was a good friend. He wouldn't dare miss such a big occasion. 

All of his friends always asked if he had found a new boy, if he was bringing a plus one this time, if he was next. 

They always asked, but they didn't understand. It would never be his turn.


	25. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Pact by rosesarebest (or lostroses on wp)

He would never get used to the silence. 

Just a little while ago, his house had been full. Bailey running around planning for the baby. Mitch in and out whenever he had a break from filming. The TV running in the background. One of them always at the piano. Constant noise. 

He always had so many people to love. Bailey to shower with gifts and cuddles. The baby to plan a nursery for. Mitch to overwhelm with affection. Friends to throw parties with. 

Now, though. Now, it was always silent. Bailey left. Mitch disappeared. Friends stopped coming around.

All he had left was a too-big house and no sound to fill it.


	26. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Soft

They hadn’t gotten a lazy Saturday in so long. They’d been working on their own album, then filming music videos, and then recording for the new Christmas album. 

But today, they had been given a blessed day off. The Superfruit album was out (and everyone seemed to be enjoying it) and they had already filmed the next couple of music videos. There was nothing they had to do all day.

Mitch rolled over, naked skin sliding over smooth sheets, seeking a cooler part of the bed. His back cracked as he twisted, prompting him to sit up on his knees and crack all his other joints. 

“Mitchy, nooooooo. Come baaaack.” Scott raised a hand to rub at his eyes before opening his arms wide.

Mitch smiled slightly. One of his absolute favourite Scotts was sleepy, clingy Scott. Scott was so soft and sweet at this time. Not that he wasn’t always, but there was a certain vulnerability of this Scott that Mitch adored. 

“Mitchyy. Come back. Don’t have anything today. Wanna cuddle.” Scott whined, lip jutting out in a pout. 

Mitch let himself be pulled back down, pillowing his head on Scott’s chest. He wrapped his free arm around Scott’s waist. Scott pressed a soft kiss into his hair, reaching down to pull the sheet back over them. 

Eventually, Scott’s stomach would start demanding food, but for now, they could afford to stay in bed for a little bit longer.


	27. Bicycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Bicycle

“Mitch.”

“No.”

“Mitch.”

“No!”

“Bitch, I need you to help me.”

“I don’t do physical activity.”

“Fuck you. I can’t do this all by myself.”

“What part of ‘I don’t do physical activity’ did you not understand?”

“Mitch!!”

“What?”

“Why’d we get a two-person bicycle then?”

“You were the one who wanted to bike along the waterfront.”

“I thought it would be cute.”

“Walking can be cute, too.”

“Please, Mitch? I’m tired.”

“You shoulda thought of that before you rented it.”

“Mitchy. If I’m sore later, I can’t-”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll help. Get back on the bike.”


	28. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Inspiration

Scott looked around him, admiring the wide open view. He had an art project to do and his only requirement was that it incorporated some sort of landscape. 

As soon as he heard the prompt, Scott was already forming ideas of how to drag Mitch out on a picnic somewhere: so he could get his project done, but more importantly hang out with Mitch.

After using carefully honed powers of persuasion (Mitch called it his puppy-dog face), Mitch gave in. Scott packed up all his supplies and two coolers full of food, and they headed out. 

When they arrived, Scott looked around in awe. The field stretched out as far as the eye could see, small wildflowers interrupting the soft green of the grass. The sky was a bright, clear blue, contrasting with the field. Scott’s fingers itched to start sketching. 

In the time it took for Scott to unpack his supplies and arrange them to his liking, Mitch had set up the picnic and had settled on the blanket. He was leaned back on his palms, face upturned, soaking up the warmth from the sun. 

Scott felt his breath catch. Mitch was gorgeous. Here, surrounded on all sides by dainty flowers, skin glowing, he looked like an angel. 

Scott quickly flipped to a new page in his sketchbook, pulled out a pencil, and started to draw.


	29. Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Patient

Mitch turned as the choir room door squeaked open, eyes following Scott slip into the room. He watched as Scott crossed the room, sitting as far as he could from Mitch. Not that it was very far, given that Scott was a baritone, but the active avoidance hurt. 

Mitch understood, somewhat. He knew that Scott was hurting. He knew that he had hurt Scott when he said he needed out. He knew that he needed to give Scott some time.

He did need out though. Being with Scott scared him like nothing else did. He could absolutely see himself falling in love with Scott (and if he were being completely honest with himself, he probably was already well on his way there). 

But what if Scott fell out of love? The novelty of their relationship would have worn off soon. What if Scott found someone else he liked more than Mitch. That would have killed him. 

It was safer like this. Mitch needed Scott in his life forever, and a high school friendship was certainly more likely to last than a high school relationship.

He just needed to be patient and give Scott some time. They’d be okay. They had to be.


	30. Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Chain

Scotty: _I’ve landed. r u at the hotel?_  
Mitchy baby: _Ya when will u be here?_  
Scotty: _We’re taxiing rn. Just gotta pick up my luggage, baby. I’ll be there soon_  
Mitchy baby: _#soon?_  
Scotty: _ofc babe. Can’t go long without you_

Scott smiled, tucking his phone into his pocket. He’d been out of town for a week for work. He had been totally prepared to fly home and crash in bed after the trip ended, exhausted, but halfway through the week, Mitch had texted him a new itinerary: a weeklong trip in Hawaii, just the two of them.

Scott loved his friends and his work, he really did, but the promise of a week of Mitch, sand, sun, and no responsibilities sounded perfect.

Scott slid out of his seat and made his way off the plane and through the airport to his baggage claim. He waited impatiently for his bag, more than ready to get to Mitch. Technically, Mitch had packed all the clothes he needed for this trip, but he couldn’t just leave his bag at the airport. 

Scotty: _Off the plane. At baggage claim now_  
Mitchy baby: _I’m here waiting!_

After far too long, Scott collected his bag and called an Uber to the hotel. 

Scotty: _On my way, baby. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again_

Scott glanced anxiously at his phone on the way to hotel, waiting for a response from Mitch. It didn’t come until he was getting out of the car. 

Mitchy baby: _We’re in 334. The door is open for you._

Scott made his way up the room, dragging his suitcase behind him almost carelessly. 

He pushed open the door to their room, shutting the door behind him. He pulled the chain across the door; he didn't want any possible disturbances. Turning around to face the inside of the room, Scott dropped his bags and rushed to wrap his arms around Mitch.

“I love you. So much.” Scott pressed a soft kiss to Mitch’s neck.

Mitch smiled, arms coming up to wrap around Scott. “I love you, too, Scotty. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Scott smiled to himself. They had time to explore the island later. For now, they could just relax in each other’s arms.


End file.
